A day at Yog towers
by Finwee Lord of Long Winds
Summary: The Soulbook a dangerous relic from the forgotten past of the universe. It falls into the hands of a certain Duncan Jones who uses it for less that kind purposes. Includes Yogscast, Finbarhawkes, D2theAvid, and OldmanWillikers and some OC's. More may be added later. Not a Herobrine fic. I am going through the chapters again with a Beta reader.
1. Kims reunion

**Hey everybody I got some help to fix the chapters. Spirited and Loyal has agreed to be my Beta reader and has helped me revamp the chapters.**

* * *

Kim was getting so frustrated. Her one chance at getting back at Sjin… gone. She had found a tutor who was trying to teach her how to function in this strange new world and she was beginning to be smarter. Now he was dead -or something- and her tower was destroyed.

But then, of course, it was all his fault because he had not killed the Naga and the world began to fall apart. Something else, though, had been nagging at her mind; he had been trying to warn her about something… Oh… that's right… he had been trying to warn her about the Flux, just before everything was destroyed. But now he was gone, sucked into the Flux himself.

* * *

Kim was just wandering the new world whilst trying to remember any of her lessons she could when she heard a loud crash a couple yards away and she saw somebody run behind a nearby hill. She wondered who it was, but she was a little too scared to check on alone. Suddenly, before she could react, the person charged at her out of nowhere and had grabbed her before she could run away.

She gasped at who it was. "Duncan? I thought you were in Fluxland or something!"

"Oh yeah, that was pretty great there! I found out some really cool stuff like this." He gestured to his arm and then after a few moments she realized that it was not his power tool that he was holding. Instead, his arm seemed to have been replaced with a mechanical one.

"Holy shit, Duncan! Holy shit! What did you do to yourself?" She looked over his whole body and realized that many parts of him had been modified, not just his arm.

"Oh, not much really… it's just my real arm wasn't as useful."

"What about your back?"

"This is better for heavy lifting."

"Your eye?" I asked. Duncan shrugged and said "It just wasn't as cool."

Kim was beginning to feel nervous around Duncan again. He always seemed a little reckless, really, but now he was seemingly going completely mad. Quite possibly that living alone in a castle for years on end and then being sucked into a strange vortex hadn't been very good for his brain at all.

"Okay, Duncan… it was nice seeing you but I have to go now." I said nervously.

"Oh, but Kim… I think you are going to want to wait."

"Why would I."

He smiled. "I have learned a way that you can help me get revenge on Simon and for you to get revenge on Sjin. That sounds a bit tempting. Am I right?"

* * *

Kim could not believe Duncan sometimes, but this! He had done something that seemed almost… unholy. He had once again gotten a Flux crystal set up, but this time he was filtering it through several compressors into a small strange container.

"Duncan!" I shouted at him. "Duncan, Mother says stop!"

"No, Kim, I simply need to borrow her for a while and soon I will let her go." He said without even looking at me.

Kim shuddered uneasily as she saw the last of its essence drain into the jar. Duncan then picked it up calmly and plugged it into his arm. For a short while, nothing happened and then Duncan's eyes began to glow purple like Rythian's do.

"Are you ready, Kim, to begin your own quest?"

Kim stared at his eyes before saying, almost without knowing what she was doing; "Yes… yes, I am ready to be your apprentice again in order to bring Sjin to justice."

"Good…" Duncan grinned evilly. "Then let your training begin."


	2. Welcome to Yoglabs

**I have updated this chapter as well now. I have made a few changes so that it fits with the story better. They are very small but they will keep people from being misled.**

* * *

"Hello, and welcome to YogLabs, friends. Simon should just be in his office over here. Hey Simon!"  
"Oh, hello, Lewis! I was just, umm… doing some paperwork. I was emnot/em napping or eating any Jaffas that you had kept in the kitchen. Wait, what?"  
"No, of course not. But now we have people here to do paperwork for you."  
"What! That is really amazing. You see, we should do stuff like that more often so I don't have to do work as hard. I suspect that they are honest employed workers earning a nice big fat salary."  
"Um yeah… That's exactly what happened, we did emnot/em brainwash anybody."  
"Wait, what? Did you say brainwashed? Wow, just as I was saying, good job."  
"Well, look on the bright side at least. If they get attacked by you they will do their own paperwork."  
"I guess so but still, if anybody ever asks they ate the Jaffas that you kept hidden."  
"Of course. But also, of course, we have been working really hard on automating and updating all of the equipment around here."  
"Oh my, God. Does this mean?"  
At that Simon began running down the hall as fast as he could on his little dwarfen legs toward the break room and pressed the coffee machine button.  
"Oh, my God. We have got a working coffee machine. Now we are officially cooler than Starbucks."  
Simon and Lewis then proceeded to tour the newest expansions of YogLabs.  
"We have removed all of the bugs in the robot army and now we have one of the strongest forces in the world ready to defend us and borrow government supplies." Lewis bragged to Simon. "We also have perfected the Stargate in the basement allowing us to funnel supplies to us through a special piping system. Turrets have been installed that add to our bases security and we now have perfect cloning abilities. At least pretty much always. The bots that are normally always stalled in the hallway are also doing their job now."  
Simon suddenly stops and looks at Lewis saying. "How on earth can we power turrets all over the facility, a massive Robot army and the entire cloning network for Minecraftia?"  
"Well, Simon, it is due to research on an ancient Nether artifact that we have managed to acquire. And let me tell you, it makes Bort seem like he spent too much time stealing all of your Jaffas." Lewis felt no need to tell him how the very presence seemed to place strain on the existence of the surrounding area. Almost like the Stargate does he thought to himself.  
"Well, Lewis, that doesn't sound dangerous at all. But, um… out of curiosity is it kept somewhere safe where it can't be fiddled with?"  
"Oh yes, of course, nobody except for the scientists that I bring with me are allowed in."  
"Does anybody outside of this place know that we have it?"  
"Well actually, Duncan was the first scientist allowed to see it before he was fired. He actually is responsible for a large amount of our progress in dimensional warps, gravity shifts, energy augmentation and other things like that."  
Simon suddenly loses his cheery smile and draws his sword yelling like a maniac. "Die you crazy thingy."  
Before he could even finish walking up to Lewis, a Robot hovers down a chute and blasts the clone to pieces.  
"Damn those random bouts of murderous intent." Lewis mutters something else quietly to himself and walks away.

* * *

Sips and Sjin were both hooting excitedly as Sjin activated the quarry that began to remove the rich dirt from the surrounding area and pump it into the facility.  
"Oh, Sips, I am so glad we emfinally/em got a shipment of staff to help operate our facility and to sort out the dirt correctly. emAnd/em we also have been able to branch out our operations and services I mean this… this is amazing."  
"Yeah bud, I know, it's almost like we were destined to find that orphanage for blind kids with ADHD. Those mothertruckers had a lot of money."  
Both of these two crooks began to weep with joy at the prospect of all of the money that they had righteously earned through their difficult endeavors.  
"Hey, Sjin, did we have to get a melodramatic narrator? I mean, why not a regular one?"  
"Duncan only had one left after the explosion at his castle, I think." The mahogany-lover said glumly.  
"Good job though getting Kim to end up there and secretly sabotaging everything yourself. She is such a big noob that she could have conceivably already done that alone!"  
"If it weren't for that we could not have stolen Dunc's research giving us access to all of these new dirts and that little secret that Simon and Lewis have surprisingly been able to contain. We're going to be rich!"  
"What do you think Ridge would do if he found out?" Sips asked.  
"Ha! He would probably first try to ban people and then run to his daddy for help."  
"Yeah, that big babby." Sips agreed.  
Both of these maniacal monsters began to cackle until Sips shouted "Enough of that mothertrucking narrator!"

* * *

Kim was really amazed at how much her mentor was giving up in order to get his- no, their- revenge. He had built machines that would shrink something down to a miniscule size while remaining functional. He had also infused enough material into himself to take up twenty six large chests, and some of those objects were ender eyes or Thaumcraft ingots. Duncan was now only slightly shorter than an Enderman and he had filled himself with new technology and biogenetic enhancements that scared the shit out of her. It was impressive, to say the least.

But sadly, he had also had some changes done to her as well. He gave her a robotic arm and had cybernetically enhanced all of her back muscles. She was now taller than emSips/em even though she was very much naturally short beforehand.

Duncan also drained the flux out of him and gave it to her saying that it was non-compatible with a Special object he was going to acquire from Simon. "Don't worry, Kim," He said in a now deep voice that sent shivers down her enhanced spine. "We shall find others to join us who crave revenge."

"Milord, what about Ridgedog?"

"If he intervenes then I shall be forced to crush him!" The scientist spat.

"How on earth could you do that? He's a demigod!"

Duncan paused and looked at her and then slowly, said in a terrifyingly quiet whisper: "_Nothing_ lasts forever."


	3. Headaces and betrayal

**Thanks DJMidge for being supportive and being the first reviewer to my story! And Thanks Spirit for being Beta reader! We both have been busy with school but hopefully I can get my schedual figured out.**

* * *

"Oh Lewis! I feel so strange, what just happened?" Asked the dwarf unhappily.

"You just respawned, friend." The spaceman replied calmly.

"What!?" The dwarf shrieked.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry, I forgot that it was not safe for you to remember."

Lewis quickly pulls out a gun and blasts Simon's brains out; causing the goop that he is made from to disintegrate into the wind.

"Oh, Lewis? I feel so strange, what just happened? Why do you have that gun out?" The shorter man (or dwarf) asked him moments later.

"Um . . . well you see, you went a tiny bit insane for a while and crashed into a wall and we had to put you here. My gun is out because someone tried to kill you, oddly enough." Lewis lied quickly.

Why on earth was someone trying to kill him?Recently nothing had been making sense. There were huge gaps in his memory and things were making very little sense. Wait didn't he just say things were not making sense now that does not make sense. Oh there he goes again! Arggghh.

"Simon? What is going on?" Asked the taller one, looking concerned.

"Lewis, my poor little dwarf head hurts. Nothing is making sense to me, everything seems out of place! Last thing I remember somebody was telling me to 'Go down through storage and dig, dig, dig down deeper than anything else a dwarf has ever dug before.'" Simon quoted.

"Simon, friend that must have just been a scary dream. You probably ate some burnt or expired Jaffas." Lewis had brushed the matter off easily outwardly though secretly fearing deep down inside that the artifact had too much influence over the cloning process. Dammit! I am going to have to sort that out soon.

"Simon, maybe you should go home for today, you don't look very good." He added out loud.

"Ok… I don't remember feeling like this since Pig Island." He said absentmindedly. But as he left he heard a distant roar that made the lights flicker very strangely. Terrified, he gasped and ran out of the building holding his helmet securely on his head.

-Hannah-

Hannah was alone without Nilesy. She had to find YogLabs and tell Lewis about Kim and sadly Nilesy as well.

If Hannah remembered correctly, Kim had walked into Owl headquarters and began talking to Nilesy. Hannah had been upstairs at the time and so she did not know exactly what was being said until she heard Kim say in a frightening and carrying but soft voice; "Nilesy, nobody notices you or your pools. I can help you find somebody who will change that."

"Oh really? But I am content right now, I don't really need to do anything else." Was the Scottish man's reply.

"Oh, you poor naive boy. You think Sips and Sjin killed you, the only pool expert on the server, for what real reason? I thought so! You simply did not suit them. What is to stop somebody else from doing the same thing later?" Kim replied softly.

"Kim, there is nothing else I can do! I am not very good at this... I never ended up getting very far in Tekkit Topia and the same thing probably will happen again." The pool man admitted sadly.

"Duncan can help you. He will destroy Sjin soon, for causing the war; and then he will kill Simon and his allies for destroying his home."

Hannah had then heard Nilesy do the unthinkable and agree! That made no sense. He and Sjin did so many episodes of Diamonds in the Rough that she thought that they had healed their past quarrels long ago.

She had ran downstairs and gasped when she saw Kim towering above Nilesy. The apprentice now had a metal arm and glowing purple eyes as well as several other cybernetic attachments, and was much taller.

"Kim?! What on earth are you telling Nilesy?! We have stayed out of this war for a long time! We shall not get involved now!" Hannah unsheathed her diamond sword carefully.

"Please Hannah, get out of the way." Kim said, still in that strange soft voice. Hannah stood her ground and told Kim she was to leave Nilesy here and get out.

"Hannah, I would ask you to join but you have clearly already chosen your side." She had then raised her metal arm and fired a plasma burst at the owl lover, hurting the poor young woman terribly. The diamond sword clattered to the floor dully. Nilesy gave her a sad look of regret and quickly looked away.

The other two left soon after that and left her to die. She managed to get up and decided to tell Simon and that is what brought her here... In the middle of nowhere bleeding out. Eventually, she stumbled and closed her eyes.

-Sjin-

Sips and Sjin were in the middle of a Testificate village hiring support for their new industry.

Sjin was using a megaphone to shout "Big money, big women, big fun! Come one, come all to join Sipsco! Big money, big women, big fun,"

"NO! Big women comes first you fupin' idiot! Get it right or you're fired." Sips said, fuming.

"Sips, we are partners remember?" Sjin responded, disgruntled.

"Hurry up, you are supposed to be announcing, if you don't you are going to regret it."

Two hours later, Sips and Sjin were back at their base and they begin to argue once again. At least Sjin is trying.

"Sips! We both agreed that this would be called Sjipsco when I threatened to become an independent dirt trader." Sjin told his partner.

"Oh man, I think that Sipsco is such a great name for a company don't you?" Sips relied lazily.

"I have some say in what we do here, now you need to start listening to me!" The farmer shot back.

Sips starts reading a clipboard and then he yells "Sjin! This says that you authorised a dirt shipment!"

Sjin just strokes his moustache and sighs.

-Duncan-

"Soon, soon we will have our revenge!" Duncan tells his current pair of followers. "The sweetest kinds of revenge in fact! Nilesy, I am giving you an attachment that can place an instant portable pool that could 'accidentally' be filled with acid as well as this weight that you can crush Sips and Sjin with so very much like they crushed you. Kim, you may have this attachment that will corrode dirt and thus melt the very dirt that Sjin betrayed you for! Go forth, my lieutenants and find others who will join our cause!" He declared triumphantly.

"Yes Teacher. To hear is to obey!" They responded instantaneously.

Duncan smiled insanely and said quietly. "Tick, tock, goes the clock ticking toward disaster."


	4. Summons

**Hello readers! DJMidge gave me permission to use her OC Amy Pink. The Blackrock team will be introduced this time. Duncan's team is supposed to be shadowy from now on and you will see a small bit from their point of view at the end. I do not own any of Minecraft and the only OC is DJMidge's.**

_-Amy-_

Amy Pink... Yeah, that's her name. What happened? She'd thought she had been playing the survival games.

Suddenly, all of her recent memories came rushing back about how she had been knocked out very early on in the game. She groaned in embarrassment, even though no one seemed to be around to hear her. But this was definitely not Sky's base… She was in the middle of an empty field, nothing really unusual in sight except that in the distance she could make out a castle made of what looked like some kind of black bricks. "What! This isn't fair or normal! I should be back at base where all of my cool friends are... not here in the middle of nowhere!"

That's when she noticed a girl with a bird hat slowly staggering through the fields nearby. She could not quite remember who that was, but she felt like she should. Unfortunately, due to her head being slightly foggy from teleporting through dimensions, she couldn't remember a name or anything important. The distant, unnamed figure suddenly collapsed as she watched and lay without any signs of movement.

Startled, Amy ran toward the collapsed figure and jumped in surprise when she realised that it was Hannah! She seemed to have fainted, probably from the oozing wound in her stomach.

Unsure, Amy then made a decision that changed her life from then onwards.

_-Teep-_

Teep stood as a lookout as usual, watching the plain below. Far off in the distance from the stronghold, he could see a figure approaching the castle. Not recognizing the person as friend or foe, he readied his bow ready to shoot a warning shot when he suddenly realized that the person was seemingly unarmed and was carrying a much more familiar and injured person in their arms.

He abandoned his current post and ran down to the front door. Opening the door, he let out an uncomfortable growl as he noticed the injured person was Hannah, scarlet soaking one side of her blue tunic.

"Please! I need help," said the young girl holding Hannah in her arms unsteadily. "She won't wake up and it won't stop bleeding."

Teep nodded mutely (as always) as he took Hannah and began to walk down the hall toward a bedroom that showed an eye of Ender above it. The stranger followed him, acting rather shy but seemingly unharmed and peaceful.

_-Amy-_

Amy felt slightly nervous walking into what she knew was a powerful mage's home. She could quite clearly see that Blackrock had been remodeled on this server after the abandonment of the last Tekkit one. Suddenly the eye of Ender over the door swiveled and looked at her, scaring her a lot.

She barely suppressed a startled shriek as the door opened. With a gasp, she saw Rythian and Zoeya both sitting together on a throne. Rythian got up quickly after the door's opening and addressed Teep first. "Thank goodness you found her! I am pretty worried about that nasty wound of hers. And thank you," He added to the new girl in the doorway. "Amy Pink, for rescuing Hannah."

"What! How did you know my name?" The aforementioned girl wondered out loud.

"A powerful mage can do many things that you would find surprising." Rythian smiled, but it was grim. "However that wound worries me... it seems to be scientific in origin, but some powerful magic seems to have augmented its strength and made the damage much, much worse. It makes no sense."

"The only person that has ever been at war and has ever used such a twisted force against us… was Duncan." Zoeya recalled from the throne. At the mention of the scientist's name both of the couple seemed to get upset. Amy noticed out of the corner of her eye that Zoeya rubbed her metal arm nervously as well.

"Can you heal her?" Amy asked. Rythian nodded "It may take a while… but she can be saved. Here you go, Teep"

He tossed the mute dinosaur next to her a bag of sugar and Zoeya said "Yes, you're a good dinosaur; very good for rescuing Hannah!"

Teep rolled his eyes at her overly cheerful voice but opened the bag eagerly anyways.

_-Simon-_

Simon had gone back to work again, now feeling somewhat better but still as though some other presence was watching his dwarfish actions and was making him feel quite uncomfortable as he went about his day.

"Hey Lewis? Did you fix the lighting problem?" He asked as soon as he next saw the spaceman.

"What lighting problem? Where was it?" The taller man replied truthfully.

"Lewis, buddy, don't you remember? All of the lights were flickering earlier and there was a horribly loud roar in the background."

Lewis paused, then turned and looked at his friend in concern evident in his glowing blue eyes. "Honeydew… there was no roar or flickering. Here, have a look at the security footage."

Simon saw the footage from yesterday play by and he saw a very handsome dwarf (If he did say so himself) walk out of his office. He saw the dwarf cower for seemingly no reason and then run out of view clutching at its head.

"Oh… I guess it must have been a dream, bud. Thanks." said Simon, though he really had decided to do something else... Maybe bravely (Jaffas) dig where (Jaffas) no other dwarf has ever (Jaffas) dug before. Diggy (piggy) diggy (Jaffas) hole. Simon has a feeling in his dwarfish bones that something was going horribly wrong but he was also relieved that he was beginning to think more normally now. That was always a good thing.

_-Martyn-_

InTheLittleWood (also known as Martyn) was walking up to the Sipsco compound, of all places. At first it seemed ridiculous to him that they asked him to come over; but he then decided that what they offered him was worth it. They had made some amazing leaps in science and had developed a new type of special dirt that had some bonemeal in it that was freaking amazing for his trees. He had tested it on a sapling and it had such healthy results so he decided that he could help even if he did not like the duo that much themselves. "Hurry up Toby!" He shouted, hastening his pace. If they hurried, he'd have time to mine some more lapis lazuli when they got home.

_-Duncan-_

Duncan chuckled after both members of the Rail Bros. joined him. He was now ready to summon people from other dimensions... Sadly, his first try had been an uncalculated failure and a random person named Amy or Alley or something like that was probably wandering this world somewhere, assuming she'd kept all her limbs attached as she came through, anyway.

But now he was far more successful! He had managed to summon some dwarves who all went by the name of Jimmy. Some of them kept talking about digging or ladies so much that he'd shut them up permanently but no one could tell where. Now, he could summon maybe two or three more people to his aide before he would make his move.

"Hello there… My name is Duncan, you broke my entire world. So prepare to die."


	5. The Acelaration

**Hello readers there are not many but I would like to thank the few that do read this especially DJMige, who is letting me use another character called Josie, for being encouraging. I have put one of my three stories on hiatus and I might continue to work on it later but for now Frozen is going to wait.**

* * *

_ Kim stop telling Nilesy such foolishness._

_ Poor precious Nilsey. Sjin will suffer for his crimes against us who are weak. Duncan brings us Salvation._

_ You Hanna have chosen to help the oppressors. You shall die as well._

_ Stop lying to him Kim! stop! leave us alone!_

_ Shh Hannah it is okay. _ That was not Kim's voice_. Hannah calm down. Sleep._

* * *

Rythian sighed. "Amy, Zoeya, Teep I have finally gotten her to sleep."

"Wait! She is just now starting to sleep?! What was she doing the rest of the time?" Amy Pink questioned.

"Duncan must have been the one to attacked her or he engineered the weapon that was used against her. He uses an unholy combination of science and magic to create devastating weapons that are hard to counteract."

Rythian had a troubled expression on his face as he began walking out the room. Zoeya followed him leaving me Amy and Teep alone. I continued to wait inside the room with a cloaking device on to hide me from Zoeya, Teep, and Amy. If Rythian looked directly at me though I would have to try fighting him. I think that he would be to shocked to react at first and then perhaps I could run. Just then I caught Rythian say "Zo I think that Dunc has finally found an ally in the war. And he is going to try and kill Simon for releasing the Naga and destroying the world."

"How do you know?" I heard another voice say, probably Zoyea's.

"The attack as you know had some magical properties and it put her into a troubled sleep after she fainted. She was unable to gain any rest because of it. During her sleep I was able to hear her for a while and she was reliving a scene that obviously had a lot to do with her being injured." He began to be more quiet and I had to strain my augmented hearing to the max. "Kim was the one who damaged her. I am sure of it."

That was enough for me. Knowing Rythian he would instantly join Simon in order to help them fight Duncan. "Dunc I am coming home!"

* * *

"Simon what do you want now?!"

"Um I was wondering where we keep the mining hats and mining equipment. You know dig a hole that is what dwarves do!"

"Down the hall to the left." Simon had obviously died and respawned twenty-eight different times. If only that cloning accident all those years ago never happened Simon would not keep forgetting that he could respawn. He pressed an intercom button on his desk. "Nether research squad alpha please report to the deep cells. Time for a little visit to the Artifact." It was important that they could fix the cloning bug before this got too out of hand.

"Hey Lewis I wanted to know where all of the mining equipment is."

"Down the hall to the left."

* * *

"Sips, Sips, Sips!" Shouted Toby. "The dirt is missing."

"What are you talking about? Did Martyn steal some to plant more trees on?"

He shook his head "No this is something much worse look!"

Sips leaned out the window and he saw hundreds of craters littering the countryside but only dirts was missing.

It seemed that the dirt was attacked by some sort of antidirt stuff. Wood was unharmed, Stone, gravel, sand, you name it all of it was fine. In the distance they heard Sjin shout "No not the Mahogany please Kim NOOO!"

Sips saw a tall meclike beast that was two feet taller than Sjin. They cowered in fear staring in horror at the monstrosity before them. "Damnit did she really kill our good narrator and leave us with this dumb one?"

"Yes she did Sips! She is melting the dirt and Mahogany! Come on we need to reorganize our security force."

"Come out little mouse I am here to find you. Are you scared of little old Kim? Hhahahahha! Maybe you should have thought about this before you ended up nearly killing me!" She yelled in a loud terrifying voice. "You are protected for now but soon my lord Duncan will rule all!"

"Wait we killed him! We sabotaged his flux!"

"What! How dare you!"

"Run out everybody she is pissed!"

* * *

Sipsco was gone. Kim had knocked down the main building but ran away. She obviously was strong but she could not take out the entire Sipsco base. "Sjin, get to rebuilding. Toby, start finding volunteers."

* * *

I am a dwarf and I am Digging a hole diggy diggy hole. Yes this way yes yes yes yes yes sye syeyesye. Simon was digging down beneath the stargate. Deeper than any other dwarf. Suddenly there was a fiery explosion and he went flying. He saw a bright light then he got caught on something and he was suddenly sent flying.

* * *

Lewis was worried the experiment went horribly wrong. The truth was evident. Either he would have to stop respawning Simon or he would have to show him.

He pressed a button that automatically would recall Simon to this clone in half an hour.

But before six minutes passed the clone began to activate. Which meant that he had died. "Lewis something horrible just happened! I foun . . d AGGHTHTH . . " Suddenly in an otherworldly voice that seemed to be a group talking in unison he said._ We dug down in the depths wondering what we would find there. In the end we found it the Soulbook a legendary artifact of the nether that even Notch would handle carefully. Nobody could touch the book because of what it housed. It was Duncan Jones that finally discovered the means of safely housing what Notch himself would keep hidden somewhere._

Lewis was horrified. How on earth did Simon know! No the book wanted to be found that confirmed all of his suspicions the book was drawing Simon to it otherwise it would have been impossible for him to find. He continued._ Duncan built something similar to an enchanting table to house the book. The obsidian was treated with intense care and was eventually brought to an intense strength and slight magical ability. Instead of a diamond he used Wither Stars. The relic was used to make immense leaps in science._ **_We dug too deep we did not know of the demons that dwelt beneath that would eventually come to destroy everything we tried to do. We dug too deep and discovered the terrors of . . ._**

* * *

"My dear subjects today we shall strike at yog labs and claim the soulbook! Josie has informed me that Rythian has sided with Simon so he must be brought down as well. This is their end!"

The small group of people at his feet gave such a loud cheer that the surrounding valley shook with their laughter.

"Soon we shall end all oppression and we shall claim VICTORY!" more cheering erupted. HE turned and walked toward his quarters.

"You slammed the door

You cut my heart

You left me out to die

Don't hold your breath

I'm still here

Soon you all will die"

* * *

** Duncan's team will begin to play a bigger part soon in the development of the story. I also only said that you would find out what the Nether artifact is not enough to understand anything about it. I hope that it is worth your time reading it. Review please.**


	6. Friendships shattered

**Hello anybody who is still reading my story sorry for not updating for a long time. I can not give you any very good excuse but the silver lining is I have outlined where this story will go. Before instead of the soulbook it was going to be Herobrine and at chapter six I was going to be done with everybody logging off of minecraft and saying that it was a good recording session. Now it is going to be a lot different.**

* * *

_**We dug too deep and discovered the terrors of merging.**_

What!? Lewis had never heard of anything called the merge. The Book had far far too much control over the cloning of Simon.

_**A Merge is when a demon from the book is placed inside of a human body. The most famous is obviously Herobrine. He was a headstrong demigod who had power to rival the lesser gods such as Thor. He craved power equal to Notch and claimed the soulbook as his own. He lost himself to the evil inside. A dwarf from the clan Willikers also lost himself to the book. He sought to defy his god Thor but he did not have the strength. He was banished to a sealed away realm where he and his entire clan must fight against the undead. No matter how many that they kill The will fall. They can never escape the torment.**_

Lewis gasped. Simon the Dwarf had named the cursed Willikers clan. It was some sort of taboo amongst dwarves to never mention them. "Simon listen to yourself snap out of it."

_**The minecraft world has little idea of the truth on the matter of the soulbook. WE TOUCHED WHAT WE DID NOT UNDERSTAND LIKE ERRANT CHILDREN NOWHERE IS SAFE. THE WORLDS SHALL BURN.**_

* * *

"Simon listen to me you bloody idiot." The clone suddenly exploded and knocked Lewis against the wall. "Warning. All cloning systems have failed. Repeat. Warning. All cloning systems have failed."

"Hello Strippin. And what are you doing to my equipment."

My heart, or whatever Duncan replaced it with, froze. "I am working on learning how to use it?" I said hoping against hope that I would live.

He smiled and said "It is a shame Strippen you would have been a promising soldier." He turned to the rest of the army. "Stripen has been accused of sabatoj and traitorism! What is his sentence!?" I was terrified. Duncan never raised his voice. "Kill him! Smite him! Deliver his soul to Herobrine!" Duncan did a double take at that last shout and said. "Dear friends he shall have his fate but he shall suffer worse than anybody else. Strap him down. Once I have the soulbook he will be sorry."

* * *

Rythian caught a quick glimpse of a shadowy figure running toward his castle. He growled. So the spy was coming back for more? He quickly cast a protective forcefield around his castle and was about to leave the window when his entire consciousness was shaken by a heavy strike against the field. He gasped in pain. "They must have not stopped when they saw the field. Should have maintained concentration." He stood back up and fortified his mind against the intruder.

* * *

Amy pinck was watching the perimeter with Teep when she heard a semi familiar scream and saw a largeish metal figure fly away from the castle.

She quickly ran down to see what the thing was. She stopped when she saw Rythian glowering out the window emanating off a visible aura of anger. She had walked through that yesterday and received a large headache several bruises and a sudden hatred for Kim that lasted for several hours and then disappeared. "What is wrong is Hannah getting worse?"

"NO! Somebody tried to infiltrate the castle while invisible! I do not know who they are but when she tried to break past my mind I realised that her name is Josie"

What?! No there is probably more than one Josie right? "What if she just wanted to run away from something so she just grabbed a potion of invisibility and drank it?"

"She has several force field generators installed into her body, she has a built in cloaking device. She has the equivalent to a small nuclear reactor in her chest! And to further convince me she had weapons similar to the one that wounded Hannah!"

No this could not be my friend could it? "What are you going to do?"

"She is going into my jail cell and she is staying there."

"I will go with Teep to get her if you like." He gave a dismissive nod and said it was alright.

I ran down the stairs outside the castle and straight to the body. "Please no, please no." I looked at its face and my suspicions were proved to be true.

"Josie why?"

* * *

Sipsco had taken a huge beating. One of Duncans super soldiers had destroyed all of the dirt that we were about to export. Thirteen staff members had died. Our main building had been ruined and a vengeful psychopath being driven even more insane by the Flux was chasing me.

"That little mothertrucking shitlord of a c-"

"Sips stop Toby has little ears and should not be hearing swear words I said firmly. Why did this happen? Why did I drive her over the edge?"

"That is right you bastard why did you make her so mad?"

"Hey you are also responsible. You set the blast trajectory so that she would end up in Duncs lab! You told her that we were the ones who sabotaged the Flux. It is only my fault because I used to be her mentor!"

"You should be ashamed to talk back to your superiors like that!"

"That is it! I am leaving Sisco! You said that I would have an equal share to the company! I give up I am now once again Sjin the independent dirt trader!"

I turned to leave when I heard Sips say "I heard that Kim was prowling about the area looking for some people to take out her frustration on. Better get a move on."

I gulped was this the end of our friendship?

* * *

"My friends our time is now. They played with things that they did not understand like errant children. And now their world shall burn!"

A twist of fate

And your bit of joy

That you stole from me

I will destroy

* * *

**Hey guys hopefully I will start updateing more frequently. Nex time the begining of a big plot twist. It will change the story alot.**


	7. Blackout

**I would like to say thank you to everybody reading this story This chapter will lead to a huge twist from my original plot idea. I think that the summary will change so if you have wanted that hooray for you. My brother asked me who the dwarf willikers was and I have to give credit to the youtuber Bruce Willikers creator of dwarves V.S. Zombies. This is not a Herobrine Fic.**

* * *

I was sitting in Rythian's sitting room moping. How could Josie allow all of this to happen to her. Mindless fool. She loved Dunc that was obvious despite all of her denials but I never thought that it would come to this. She gave up almost all of her humanity to serve him. Her life was miserable now. Two hours had passed and she had been hiding her feelings boiling in anger at nobody in particular. Well she guessed that was not true. She would blame herself but she did not bring her here. She groaned as she shifted position. It was Duncan. That funny blond scientist. He had caused so many problems for Rythian. He nuked Blackrock and Malmo. Wait what was Malmo? As she tried to recall what it was it fled her mind. She gave another grunt and rolled over.

* * *

Lewis gasped as another clone managed to land a successful hit on his body. He was stranded in the hall fighting off a hoard of defective clones and he was slowly being driven back. The turrets never worked against clones properly so the robot army had been their last hope. It had been deactivated and now they had no hope of defeating the force before them. The real Simon was in a cloning vat probably freaking out with all of the lies that Lewis told him being revealed. Had he sacrificed everything that Simon was for the continuation of development. He pulled the trigger for his gun again and fired his last round into the hoard of clones. He backed into a room and barricaded the door. "I am sorry." He murmured.

* * *

"Nooooooooooooooo! Lewis how could you!" Screamed the dwarf at the top of his voice as he writhed around on the ground in pain. Memories came flooding back the strange chanting in his head was gone. And he remembered. If only for a moment that his life here meant nothing. Honeydew the dwarf could die and life would continue the same. He shook his head in disbelief. "I have taken everything too seriously this is just a gaGHGHHGHH!" He slumped to the floor once again. "Warning Electric leaks on Levels two, three, five, . . ." The intercom droned on probably naming the hundred plus floors that had electric leakage. Simon quickly crawled out from the electric field. "Think Simon think!" He struggled to remember anything that he could possibly do to change the situation. Wait. There was. The main cloning bay. That is where his original body was right. So if he could find the control room then he could deactivate the clones. He pulled out his wooden pick. The one he had made before Israphel appeared. When he was a lone dwarf. He smashed the door in front of him down and began his search.

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night as Sjin walked down the road that lead to Sipsco. Was it worth it? Would being separated from his best friend, partner in crime, and fellow dirt trader make him happy? He let out a heartfelt groan and said. "Why is the stupid narrator following me!? I do not need you to document my journey! Now please shut up." The aforementioned narrator sighed and said "Well I did not mean to bother you but Sips told me to make sure that you got aw-I mean left his property." "What did he do?"

"That is right." crooned a voice that made Sjin want to run, yell, and plant carrots with her all at the same time. "Kim." "Oh you remember me. How does it feel now Sjin or should I say Paul Sykes." Sjins head suddenly felt like exploding a strange memory of carving pumpkins suddenly appeared before fading away. "What was that!?" He screamed without his normal amount of manliness. "A taste of my lords true plan. Wait? did the narrator suddenly get better or did he leave."

"He fetched some help you mothertrucking fich!" Announced Sips proudly.

* * *

I sighed and decided that I had to face her sometime. Amy pink walked down into the dungeon where Josie was being held.

She sighed in despair and asked "Why?"

"Oh hello Pink." Replied Josie in a strangely happy way. "Nice to see you again. I see that you have found the Black Rock crew. I hope you are having a good time."

"Josie why did you join Duncan?" I said in a quiet emotionless voice.

"Oh when he first approached me he seemed so handsome and desperate that I just could not resist."

Ookay that did not sound like a normal Josie. If you talked to her about Duncan being cute or if she like him she would turn red and get a little bit mad at you for it. "Then why did you let him put a nuclear INSIDE OF YOUR CHEST!"

"He needed my help to spy on this castle and now he is ready for me to return. I need you to help me to escape. When we return he might upgrade you as well."

"But I want to know why you cared about him so much. Do you care more about him than me?! And no he will not be touching me!"

Josie's eyes seemed to glaze over. "_Duncan Jones is the lord of all who accept him. If you join him then you're only escape from his supreme will is to pledge your loyalty to a different machine. Strippin sought to escape his bond by pledgeing himself to the Yog labs Supercomputer. It backfired on him. His free will was completely striped away because computers have no form of feeling. It commanded him to spy on Duncan and do research. It was his undoing._ And my directive is to eliminate resistance. Goodbye Pinky!" She grabbed my throat through the bars and began to squeeze it. I felt my neck snap and she threw me against the wall.

My world faded to black.

* * *

I was fighting with a chair leg now. My barricade was gone. One of them landed a lucky hit. I sank to the ground in intense pain and suddenly-

My world faded to black.

* * *

I kept my eyes glued at the furious ender mage. Lightning was leaping out of his hands and seemed to be tearing me apart. Now that my death was imminent I realized that Duncan was not God. I would not gain my reward.

My world faded to black.

* * *

"Kim give up you can not kill us all."

She howled in rage and screamed "Maybe not but you to are both going to die." She fired of five massive plasma bursts before her chest exploded. I could see the remnants of an overheated reactor. I saw the two hit Sips who was burned away without a trace. Two more went wild. I wondered why the last one was getting bigger with Kim dead and then it hit me and-

My world faded to black.

* * *

_You Died_. Appeared on several screens.

* * *

I saw Duncan coming down the hallway of Yog labs. He looked at me and said. "Hello Simon Lane. I can see in your eyes that you have taken your first step into enlightenment. You realize that this is all worthless. But I have been Enlightened I know this is far more valuable than anything in the world." I clenched my teeth as is saw him raise his arm and was surprised when he began stroking my head. "You are a brave lad. You destroyed the defective clones but I am too strong for any of you."

You mixed the cup

You filled it up

It was meant to be given to me

But I insist that you drink instead.

**Ghah for some reason my chapter got deleted and I had to fix it and repost. I might not update this story for a little while because I am going to start two new stories. I will not post more than one or two chapters until this story is finished.**


	8. Crumbling foundations

**Plot twist introduced this chapter. Now it should make more sense to anybody who did not guess what happened last chapter. I am stating once again this is not the end.**

* * *

"Simon." A faint voice called to him. He groggily opened his eyes. Betrayal was the first thing that popped into his mind. All of the memory modifiers and the respawns had done to make him forget came tumbling back. He thought that he was confused before well now he just wanted to give up on the current timeframe and move on. "Simon." He blinked and began to look around. The area was a mess. Duncan had done a number on the place. "AAAHHAHAHGG! Fuck you Duncan!" He slumped to the ground helplessly.

"Simon." That stupid voice. It would not leave him alone. "Simon." He looked up again and saw the ripped open doors that once contained the clones. "Simon." I looked over to the left and saw the hole in the wall that Duncan made. I saw a large metal husk near the hole. I walked over to it and was confused by what I saw. "This metal arm. I looks just like Duncan's did. What could have done that?" I stepped out of the hole in the wall and saw someones heel moving around a corner. "Simon." Simon got up and followed the figure that he had caught a fleeting glimpse of. It led him down a pathway always staying just a few blocks ahead. "Simon."

* * *

Rythian fumed and boiled. Zoeya and Teep both thought that he should calm down even if only to stop damaging his house. He had let the girl die. He was not careful and Amy had been murdered. He stalked menacingly into his room where he collapsed on his bed. "I failed again. Duncan won again. How. My life was fine and I even rebuilt my home. Duncan when will you stop ruining everything around you." The proud Ender Mage quivered. "Why can I not stop you. My magic is strong and I have been just. Why . ."

An Aetherial voice breached his conscious. "_Joakim Hellstrand. You have not failed. Rest and know peace. May the truth you find heal your soul._" Joakim. He recognized that name. He stopped shaking and laid down quietly. Later that night Rythian the Endermage was found to have died peacefully in his sleep with a smile visible on his face.

* * *

_ Hannah Rutherford Kim Richards has been enslaved. The mainframe connected to Duncans mind has overridden her own. Even if she thought that she was going over the edge and losing herself she could no more change it than Lewis Brindley could have saved his friend Simon Lane. Duncan Jones is dead. He lost himself to the Flux. An entity formed a contract with him in the void. It claimed that it could save him and that his last hope was in it. He agreed hoping to be released. It removed his soul and sent it on. His body was saved and a spirit of revenge was placed inside. Hannah Rutherford remember and_ \- Wake up!

* * *

Hannah groaned as she sat up. She felt awful. She knew that she should have worn armor that day. "Hannah you are finally awake."

"Huh, where am I." She looked around and saw basalt brick. "Black rock. Perfect, Zoeya I need to tell Rythian somethi-"

"About Kim right?" "Yes how did you know?"

"Rythian found out and . . Well anyway your warning is no longer needed. Duncan and his team launched his attack two days ago."

"What!? So I was out for two days?"

"Longer. Several weeks ago a girl named Amy Pink was spotted by Teep. She was carrying you towards the castle. You had a magical Plasma burn on your stomach and we were not sure if you would survive. Rythian healed you. Two days ago an old friend of hers named Josie turned up. She sided with Duncan." They both looked at each other with understanding both knowing what it meant to serve him. "She tried sneaking in but Rythian detected her and defeated her. Amy went to visit her later and- Duncan ordered Josie to kill all opposition and- None of his servants can oppose their directive no matter what. Rythian ended her need to follow the directive." Hannah nodded understanding how hard it was for Zoeya to talk about killing a younger person. For any reason. "Rythian took that as Duncan's greatest victory over him. Forcing him to kill a person who did something that they would never have done of their own will. It broke him. He-e passed away earlier this morning." The mushroom obsessed woman began crying. Hannah had no idea how to react. "He died?" She said aloud by mistake. Zoeya stopped crying "Yes. He was hurt and I could not help him. Teep and I we failed. We should have been able to help my friend." She looked up and Hannah could see the hurt in her eyes. "I am sorry I have to go." "Zoeya no please I am sorry."

* * *

Duncan walked through a mountainous region back in his original form. He had a large smile on his face and was humming a song that only he knew the words to. He came upon a small fort filled with people all clad in diamond armor. He gripped a book in his hands tightly and proceeded to enter the base.

* * *

"Dwarves be ready the monsters will be out soon." Shouted an ancient looking dwarf. "Sir a human has entered the base."

"How? Thor the thunder god sealed this realm off from anybody who sought to enter. Who is this man?"

"The guards reported that he was called Duncan and he knew a dwarf from the Honeydew clan."

"That tribe of weaklings. Nobody had the courage to stand up to Thor except my clan. Tell him to get lost. He can do nothing here."

"Oh I would beg to differ." Shouted a man from the entrance. "Call me Dunc. I did not claim allegiance to the Honeydew clan. I need it destroyed."

"Why would I destroy one of my brother clans?"

"Because I hold the contract that Thor tricked you into signing. I can fix your curse and you can keep your death stare and whatever else it is you have."

"Freedom? Pause. Tell the soldiers to break out the beer kegs. We are going to be free!"

* * *

Teep had always thought that you could not die of grief. That was a bet that he was doomed to lose. Hannah never meant to hurt Zoeya but… It was inevitable. She was hurt by Rythian's passing. Hell even he had thought that Rythian would live forever not die in his sleep. He should have lived to the end to battle Duncan himself. Rythian told him one thing before his passing._ Jon Evans I appreciate your help in making the Black rock Chronicles. May you find peace as well._

He sobbed again and looked at Zoeya's dead body. Enderbane stuck through her back cruelly and he could see displaced organs as well. He drew in another shuddering breath. When he had been created there had only been a small genepool available. He could not withstand such mental trauma. He found his voice again after losing it so long ago. "Joakim Hellstrand Zoey Proshak it has been an honor. I hope to see you shortly." His last thoughts before he lost consciousness were: Do dinos have an afterlife?

* * *

A man dressed in yellow robes stood upon a large wall surrounding a large city filled with Elves. He gazed at the small boat coming up the canal. A prestigious scientist was coming to visit his city and this was something that flustered him. A man wearing a brown shirt walked up behind him. "King David. The welcoming party is set up would you like me to stand there in your place?"

"No, Weyland I will be down there shortly. I simply am trying to think of a way to convince him to help me in my war. With a scientist such as him with my resources. Well I will be set to defeat that traitorous scum bag Finbar."

"The privateers have been keeping a close eye on him. He has begun filling Rapture and it is becoming dangerous for our boats to travel along the coast."

"Finbar will eventually bow to the might of Elysium. But for now let us honor our guest."

Weyland nodded and began walking down the ramparts towards the docking area. David however jumped off of the wall onto a nearby house before dropping down onto the ground. He then sprinted over to the docks at an incredibly fast rate.

* * *

Hannah closed Teep's eyes as her final rite. She could not take care of the body as it deserved. She looked over at Zoeya. She now lay on a table covered in a transparent white sheet. Enderbane was resting next to her. Hannah looked at the blade longingly. One quick slice and her trouble would be over. She looked at all of the people who had taken care of her while she slept. She had not been able to do anything to help. She placed the blade against her stomach. "Lewis, Simon, Teep, Zoeya, Rythian, and all of you other people out there who died because I was too late. I am sorry. Please forgive m-" She looked to the door and saw a hand gripping on the brick. She dropped Enderbane and walked to the door. She looked down the hallway just in time to see a shoed foot go around a corner and down a set of stairs. She followed.

* * *

Duncan smiled at the city. He had heard about it and decided that it suited him perfectly. A man now known as The Architect ruled there. And from what he understood of him this Architect he would be a useful ally.

"Hello there David. It is wonderful seeing you here. Thankyou for finding the time to talk with me."

The man stepped forward. "The honor is mine."

"I seem to recall that you needed help fighting a dangerous rebel. I would be honored to join your cause."

* * *

Simon stumbled quickly through the halls when he suddenly found himself falling down a hole in the floor. He fell onto something remarkable soft. "Oh my this is a wonderful mattress I wonder where it came from." Upon looking closer at his mattress he noticed that it had a grey bottom half a blue top half and at the very end of what now seemed to be a very misshaped mattress he saw an owl. "Simon get off of me." came a very weak voice from the mattress that he now could see was Hannah. "So sorry I really did not expect to see you here."

"Neither of you expected to be here. I can promise that to both of you." They both jumped and looked at were the voice was coming from. They saw a man standing behind what looked like an enchanting table from hell. "Simon Lane and Hannah Rutherford I presume. You can both call me Mr. P."

* * *

**I am back. Now anybody who is going to say that nobody would act like Zoey did to Hannah's remark YOU are dead wrong. I speak from experience. Now guys I should say that I will update more regularaly. But I planned to have this done about a week or two ago. I had to finnish a Science project in two days that my partner forgot about and did almost none of what he had said he did. He did enough to show me when we met but when we met together to put together the board. Suprise he had not done remotely enough. I am sorry that I delayed this long and I HOPE that summer will leave me with enough time to update but I must say first of all this is me and I am lazy. Seccond when is summer really a break. Also I tend to do the real reiew at the end just incase the top and bottom do not match. I write the top at the begining of the story and the bottom just before I post it. Enough talking I will let you get back to your **


	9. Revelations

** Hey everybody I am back from my vacation. This chapter should just be moving the plot along. I really would like it though if someone took the idea of my story and began writing. I do not own the Yogscast and am not affiliated with them at all. I am also not affiliated with any game companies or moders.**

* * *

"Simon Lane and Hannah Rutherford I presume. You can both call me Mr. P." Hannah and Simon stared at the man before them. There was something strange about him that Hannah could not place. Simon recognized it as something similar to a recognition block that Xephos had programed into the clones.

The man spoke again. "This abomination before me was made by Lividcofee to house the Soulbook. Simon knows the truth of it in part but only a twisted stunted version."

"Wait now hold on a moment!" Yelled the dwarf. "Who the fuck are you! I fall down a hole that Hannah is walking through and then we find you next to that nether-ish enchanting table! Hannah was in Black rock last I heard and I was in Yog Labs. I am not bright but I know that those two places are extremely far apart and- Wait! How is Hannah here?!" He exclaimed only then realizing the strange occurrence.

"Simon is right. How are we here if our homes are so far apart."

The man gave them a careful look over and then proceeded to ignore them.

"To explain the Soulbook I will start from the beginning. In essence it is a contract. It is not native to my world or any world. It is a contract between many worlds."

"Someone from another world made a game called Minecraft. That game bore similarities to our world so the Soulbook appeared and offered a contract. It would bind the two worlds together and each world would change because of it."

"The game's creator was Notch Persson. He received a persona here as my brother the creator of minecraft. I received a persona there as his brother." He gave a short chuckle and shook his head. "The Soulbook gave me a dead counterpart. I lost a part of me to unite the worlds. I once was the ruler of this world and now i am only a glitchy mistake. My name is Herobrine Persson."

* * *

Duncan smiled to himself. He had initiated the first step of his true plan for revenge. He would have stopped and tried to make amends but he assured himself that it was the Soulbook trying to dissuade him from getting revenge. Ever since he had taken it strange emotions started filtering through to him.

* * *

There were others such as Joakim Hellstrand who merged with the personalities of our people. He was merged with Rythian. Zoeya with a certain Zoey Proshack. Nanosounds with Kim Richards. You two with Simon Lane and Hannah Rutherford."

Simon gaped at Herobrine and looked at Hannah and said in disbelief. "That is so weird! In another dimension I am someone with your nickname!"

Hannah and Herobrine both facepalmed. Herobrine spoke up. "Um. NO! You are called simon here because Simon Lane and Lewis Brindley interacted here and called each other by their first names. Long ago probably before you can remember you were always called Honeydew by everyone."

Hannah spoke up next. "Duncan is probably also one of these people. His real name is Lividcoffe but as long as I can remember we have called him Duncan."

Herobrine nodded. "Duncan Jones. This is what pains me the most. A saying that Joakim used once was that Duncan Jones was a nice guy but Lividcoffe could Fuck himself. That is exactly how it works."

"I need you two to help. I cannot leave this world and someone needs to be there to save the other worlds. LividCoffee made a deal with the Soulbook but because of the Flux driving him insane and possessing him he is no longer the same as Duncan Jones. In your world you were all members of the Yogscast. You would record videos of games you played and show them to the world. They would commentate and move their characters and give them their own little lives."

Hannah looked sick when he said that and Simon failed to understand why until she stammered. "Y-you mean tha- that our entire lives ARE NOTHING BUT A GAME TO THESE PEOPLE!"

Herobrine rubbed his nose and said calmly. "No. You influenced them just as much as they influenced you. Their personalities changed slightly because of your personalities. Your daily life and daydreams though affected what they did in their game.

For example: Hannah you and Kim would come together sometimes and tell campfire stories. In the other world because you two did that here they began a series called fright night. Simon you recently had a fanatic desire for Jaffa cakes. They came from the other Simon who now is obsessed with digging holes."

The dwarf next to Hannah puffed up with pride. "Well of course anybody who even knew a little about me should love digging holes, so I am not surprised that somebody who was merged with me would love digging holes."

* * *

Duncan told the Old man and David farewell and began the hardest part of the ritual. He opened the book that he was beginning to loathe and found a page with the words Gaia and Minecraftia on the top. He found a sudden terror and he had to bite his tongue to stop himself from yelling. He found himself hating the flux and liking Sjin and Honeydew. He fought to empty his mind to complete the ritual. He found himself shedding tears after he thought that he had lost the ability. He almost foundered in his knowledge of who he was. He then lost himself.

_His world faded away._

* * *

"Lividcoffee has lost his soul to the Flux. He has passed away in a sense. His body and memories are intact. He could function in a way if he wanted but that was the problem. His soul was his personality and drive. As the Flux slowly replaced his soul it made him seek revenge as his drive."

He paused and looked at us both in a way that conveyed sorrow and pain. "When he returns Lividcoffee will bring nothing he will open Duncan's eyes to our world but he will not understand entirely. All of the personalities and roles that Duncan gave Livid in his game will mix with the flux's revenge fixation. Deep beneath all of this the original Livid soul will still be present. Duncan will be confused and will subconsciously resist all of the new personalities that Livid's soul will bring. He will act the same as Lewis, Joakim, Paul, and everyone else will act though he will sometimes be overly submissive to Simon one moment and slightly hostile the next."

He handed Honeydew an old fashioned wax stamp and Hannah a jar of liquid wax. "I am completing the merge between Honeydew and Simon as well as Hannah with Lomadia. Find the soulbook and place my seal upon it. It will finish the merge between Minecraftia and Gaia for everyone who died with a counterpart. Do it quickly before Duncan changes the contract. If you need to ask any questions Notch will answer them once you mention the Soulbook and the Merging. Godspeed."

He laid a hand upon each of their heads and his eyes began glowing at extremely bright hue.

_Their worlds faded to white._

* * *

**Hey every one. I should have updated right after I got back but I was really disapointed by how this chapter was comeing out so I scraped it and tried again. But I was still unhappy with it so I sort of put it on hold. Then my second oldest brother gave me a game of thrones book. I normaly do not read modern literature besides FanFiction but I got hooked. So here is your verry belated chapter.**


	10. A whole new World

**Hey it's me again! Sorry about the absence for several years. I have recently found myself with more time on my hands than I knew what to do with so once again here I am. I do not think I said this in this story yet but it would be really cool if someone took an idea from my story and a good one with it. Anyway since so much has happened in the Yogscast since I last updated I have decided that this story is taking place just before Simon got sick. This in no way represents any factual occurrence. Also the world of Minecraft is not just like the normal game physics. More like the Minecraft story mode by telltale games.**

* * *

Ambulance sirens blared in Bristol as an extremely sick Simon Lane was rushed to the hospital. This strange sudden occurrence caused thousands of fans to freak out and fill the comments of Yogscast channels with comments asking where he was. However only one person aside from Simon Lane truly knew.

* * *

Hannah sat achingly in a chair in her apartment. Life after the Merge had been strange to say the least. Having two sets of memory confused Hannah before she had been able to gain any semblance of balance between the two lives she had lived. For now she mainly focused on the life she had lived on earth as those memories were the more important for day to day life. This world and the other were both similar but many key aspects of the world were different. For example on earth nobody was able to rapidly switch between nine different objects in their hands and in Minecraft objects crowded the other out making wiring inside of walls difficult.

Perhaps the most important case would be in the matter of how people survived. The differences in this regard were both subtle and obvious depending on the issue. In the end the physics of the two worlds was too confusing to accurately compare. The important bit revolved around Simon. He had suffered some wounds in Minecraft that were not too serious for dwarf but here they had caused some terrible things to get messed up inside of him.

Hannah looked down at her stomach where she had been shot by Kim. She suppressed a shudder when she thought about what lay under her jacket. Another difference between the two worlds was scarring. Lomadia was not sure if she wanted to complete the Merge with everyone if they would all have scars. She shuddered and rolled over.

* * *

Duncan had an idea. In the new series he would have several different alter egos. That would be wonderful. He had been feeling very conflicted with what he wanted his newest series to be about. More than he should have to be honest. Anyway he would make clones. Some clones would be friendly to Kim and some would hate Kim. It would all work out. Duncan rubbed his head to suppress a headache. Maybe I should get that checked out.

* * *

Robert Moran looked up from his monitor and his character stopped running around on LoM. He had been feeling antsy lately and almost felt like he was about to be attacked. He knew for sure though that he was alone right now and that he was not in any danger. He brushed off the strange feeling again and continued his planning for his new series.

* * *

Brian logged on DvZ again. He had recently started playing it a lot more than most other people thought healthy. He joined the Machine lobby and noticed a familiar username. He quickly opened chat and began a conversation.

"Roamin: Hey deadbones whatcha doin here again?"

"Wasted Time: Thought I would play some DvZ again thanks to the updates. Hold on I'll skype you."

Roamin hit answer on the incoming call and saw the familiar face of his fellow buffalo wizard Shane more commonly known as Deadbones.

"Have you done any of the new updates yet? The doom clock gets pretty crazy later in the game."

"Yea I know Rob did a really great job this time with the updates."

"I know my hero finally got a pretty awesome update. I got my hammer finally."

The two continued to chat as the game started up and a started a new one together later. Several hours down the line Robert Moran, sometimes simply called the Old Man, joined in as well. They all agreed that something made this game a lot more addicting recently.

* * *

David had never felt more unfullfilled. He was trying to find a new job but his did not have a degree for the kind he wanted. He wanted to be an engineer. To make those buildings in Minecraft real. He knew he needed a degree to do anything of the sort. He paced around feverishly unsure of what he wanted to do.

* * *

Rose knew something was off. She had been wandering around tekkitopia and was startled when she saw the news. Sips, ceo of Sipsco, was dead. Rose's jaw dropped at the idea of such a crazy thing happening and was almost too distracted by what looked to be a terrorist attack on the headquarters of the world's number one dirt selling company. Sure every now and again there was a hiccup in the clone network and somebody died due to faulty cloning. But somebody as rich as Sips had to be would surely be able to afford having a huge number of backups that should have saved him.

She was disrupted from her revery by a nudging on her foot. She glanced down at her dog annoyedly and bent down to its level. "Hey can't you see I am thinking here?" She playfully shook its head back and forth. She decided to try and ignore the crazy catastrophes that had been occurring recently and go home. She had recently been able to rebuild a house in the nearby woods after an unfortunate accident with a flint and steel.

On the way to the rebuilt cabin her dog started growling and ran away from Rose towards a nearby clearing. She ran after it and saw a young kid with his back against a tree staring in terror at her barking puppy and off to the side a man rolling around on the forest floor laughing. Rose quickly ran up to her puppy and picked it up causing the the younger boy to slowly slide off the tree and caused the older man to laugh even louder. The younger boy glared at him and looked back to Rose. "Hey I'm Toby."

* * *

** Alright guys I am not sure if I will update any more regularly but I have been away from story writing for a long time. I hope that maybe eventually I will finish this story. Also Is anyone willing to beta my story? I need one to not make poorly worded chapters.**


End file.
